Four Seasons
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Every season has its bad charm. And every bad charm also gives the cutest Luffy and Nami moment, once again.
1. Winter

**I first started with Summer – Autumn – Winter – Spring and now it's Winter – Autumn – Spring - Summer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  


* * *

**It's winter… Messy hair, sneezes, tired all the time, chapped lips, snot taste, sore throat, red eyes, no smell, stuffed nose, hunched shoulders, hard to taste, headache, pink nose, nasally voice, feel like crap, complaining, blowing noses, coughs, frowns, sadness, extremely tired, being sick sucks. Like I said, it's winter… And these symptoms? Someone caught them… All… A little boy named

"Luffy...Come on…"

"Leave me alone… I'm tired…" he said, barely audible.

"Luffy, show your face, Chopper needs your temperature…" said Nami worried.

"I feel like shit, leave me alone…" Nami pouted and tightened her mouth cap. She walked close towards Luffy and turned him… He looked like shit. Nami smiled under her cap and brushed his hair out of his face. Chopper put the thermometer in Luffy's mouth but Luffy was too weak. Chopper pouted and looked at Nami.

"Could you…" Nami nodded with an invincible smile. She took the thermometer and held it in his mouth. Luffy looked at the ceiling.

"Ugh…" Nami smiled hearing his complaining

"Are you hungry…?"

"I camt tamte am thim…" (I can't taste a thing…) Nami smiled and nodded

"Thirsty?"

"Am mit…" (A bit) Nami smiled and nodded.

"I get something to drink for you soon." Luffy nodded, not to hard for his headache, and Nami smiled again.

"That's enough." Nami gave the thermometer and Chopper looked at it. He smiled

"It went down a bit." Luffy and Nami smiled. "I'm going to write this down." Nami and Luffy nodded and Chopper walked away. Nami sat down on her seat, next to Luffy. Luffy looked at her with half lidded red eyes. Nami's frown turned sad.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap…"

"That's what you get when you only wear your vest and not even a scarf…" Luffy frowned sad

"But snow is so funny…"

"It's even funnier with a jacket on…"

"Sorry…" Nami smiled. His voice sounds nasal but also rough… which makes it sound sexy. Nami's smile turned wider.

"How's it going with your headache?"

"Like crap…" Nami frowned sad but still with a smile. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm getting your drink. I'll be right back." Luffy nodded and Nami left the room. Luffy blinked his eyes a few times and yawned. 'Stay awake…Stay…Awake…Stay….Aw…'

-xxxxxx-

Nami opened the door again with something to drink but Luffy was already sleeping. Nami smiled and walked towards his bed. Franky made a special bed for Luffy and put it in the middle of the room, for extra space. She put his drink on a table and she sat down on her seat. She looked at his face and smiled. Pink cheeks and a pink nose, his mouth slightly open for he can't breathe through his nose, messy hair and a little snore… Shit, he was cute. Nami brushed his head softly. He really is tired.

'You really scared the shit out of me when you past out in your food… Sanji-kun didn't know if he had to be worried or offended' Nami chuckled a bit.

"You're cute…" whispered Nami. Nami looked at the door and nobody came. Luffy blinked his eyes a bit and grunted in pain. Luffy glanced at Nami with hooded eyes. Nami smiled but it was still not visible with her mouth cap. Luffy tried to smile, but with no effort. Nami brushed his forehead again and Luffy yawned.

"We're almost at an autumn island…It's getting warmer." Luffy nodded softly.

"Nami…" he said again with his rough voice

"Yes…"

"…No, never mind…" Nami frowned confused but still smiled. "I'm going to sleep…" Nami nodded and Luffy closed his eyes again. Nami looked at his face once again. She put her mouth cap off and put it on the table. She went closer to Luffy and gave a soft feather light kiss on his forehead.

"Get better…" whispered Nami "It's boring without you…" she brushed his hair once and stood up. She walked up and went towards the door. She exited the room and missed Luffy's little smile on his face…

'How did she know I wanted to ask that?'

-xxxxxx-

"Sorry…" murmured Luffy with a thermometer in his mouth

"Don't worry… I shouldn't put the cap off…" She said with a thermometer. They lay in the same bed and Robin and Chopper were taking care of them…

_How to survive the winter… Kiss your secret crush on his forehead while he's being sick…_


	2. Autumn

"Namiii!" whined Luffy. Well… Its morning and it started great already. Luffy wanted to play a game, but Nami didn't want to.

"Whad!" yelled Nami mad. Luffy grinned

"You sound so funny when you have a cold…" Nami pouted. She wore a scarf and her nose was red and stuffed. Yes, she sounded weird.

"Duffy, dhat was your fauld! I'm still sick!" Luffy pouted and looked away.

"I didn't tell you to put of your mask and kiss my forehead…" Nami gasped and blushed… or her blush was caused by her cold, but we all know that isn't true.

"Y…You knew! When did you… Who dold you!" she asked. Luffy looked confused and blinked a few times.

"I was awake…" Nami blushed furiously. She turned back to her map and drew further; hoping Luffy was going away by himself.

"I was better after 2 days when you did that…" said Luffy behind her back. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and she turned her head slowly, getting greeted by a kiss. Nami's eyes widened. She didn't pull away in shock, but she had too, she couldn't get any oxygen. She pushed Luffy away and breathed hard

"Whad dhe hell was dhad!" yelled Nami mad but surprised. Luffy blinked a few times. "I couldn't ged any breadh!"

"Use your nose then…" said Luffy. Nami looked mad at Luffy and Luffy thought. "No, never mind, not going to work…"

"Why did you do dhad?" asked Nami still curious.

"It helped with me when you did that…" murmured Luffy. Nami blinked a few times.

"Huh?" she asked. "Bud I kissed your forehead, dhad's a differend dhing,"

"It gave me a weird tingly feeling, so I thought it was the cure…" Nami's eyes widened a bit. "So… Did you get a tingly feeling?" Nami turned around again and worked on her map.

"Duffy…" Luffy looked up confused. "I always have a weird dingly feeling around you… So leave me alone…" Luffy smiled and nodded. He walked to Usopp and Chopper. He was glad Nami was going to be better again. Which meant she was going to play games soon!


	3. Spring

"Hayfever…"

"Dwah?"

"Hay fever is an allergic reaction. It is your immune system's response to foreign material in the air you breathe. Hay fever usually refers to allergies to outdoor, airborne materials such as pollens and molds. It usually happens in the spring,"

"Dwah?"

"You're sick…" explained Chopper again with half lidded eyes.

"What!" yelled Nami. "Again!" Chopper nodded. Yep, she got all the symptoms…Sneezing, runny nose, stuffy nose, postnasal drip, sensation of plugged ear(s), watery - bloodshot eyes, itching of nose, soft palate, ear canal, eyes, and/or skin, fatigue and trouble sleeping … Yes… All. Luffy pouted and also sat in the infirmary. He wanted to know what was wrong with his navigator. She was sick… Again…

"Well, it's not really a sickness… It's over soon if you take it slowly and stay inside," smiled Chopper. Nami nodded sad. She wanted to lay on her beach chair in the spring weather... So unfair… Nami stood up and went outside, towards the girlsroom.

"Achooo!" she sneezed. She rubbed her nose and walked away. Luffy looked sad.

"Ey, Chopper… How can she get better?"

"She will soon," smiled Chopper. Luffy nodded softly, but he was not happy with the answer. Luffy walked towards the girls' room and knocked. He opened the door softly seeing Nami laying in bed. Luffy walked to her slowly and looked at her face. He gave a little squeal when he saw her looking with a dead glare.

"What do you want this time." Asked Nami irritated.

"I…I want to make you smile…" said Luffy insecure. Nami smiled

"Happy now? Leave me alone, I feel like shit…" Luffy pouted and lay down on Robin's bed. Nami looked at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Leaving you alone." Smiled Luffy. He closed his eyes and yawned. Nami cocked her eyebrow and smiled.

"Thank you…" smiled Nami. It was quiet in the room until Nami sneezed loud and Luffy jumped up from the shock.

"Couldn't you warn me!"

"Sorry." Laughed Nami. Luffy pouted and lay down again. He closed his eyes and Nami looked at his when he heard a snore. Nami sat up and looked at his face. 'Why are you here?' she thought. She smiled and brushed his cheek. Luffy frowned a bit and Nami smiled. 'You made me smile, even though you don't even do a thing.' She still smiled. Nami's eyes widened and she ran outside.

"ACHOOO!" she yelled. Everyone was shocked and looked at her.

"Warn us first!" yelled everyone. Nami laughed and looked behind her. She smiled. He still is sleeping… She walked back and smiled. She looked at Luffy. There was place enough in his bed. She lay down in the same bed as him and closed her eyes. Hayfever isn't that bad…


	4. Summer

'Where am I?' thought Luffy when he opened his eyes slowly.

"Good afternoon, idiot,"

"Sanji! Be nice! He's very tired."

"Yea, yea, sorry. He worried us,"

Luffy looked around. He was in the infirmary. He felt really tired and hot… very, very hot… And his headache is killing him. What exactly happened? Luffy felt a cold, wet dishcloth on his forehead and it felt like heaven… That little dishcloth… Chopper grabbed his thermometer and put it in Luffy's mouth. Luffy looked around again. Sanji and Chopper were in the infirmary, alone with Luffy. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes. Chopper grabbed the thermometer after some time and sighed.

"106 F…" (41.1C) said Chopper worried.

"Moron," said Sanji "You should have staid under the umbrella, the sun is to hot," Luffy frowned confused. "You have a heatstroke, smartass!"

"A what?" he asked softly and confused. Sanji sighed and facepalmed. Nami entered the infirmary. Everyone looked at her and Nami smiled. She gave bottled water to Luffy and Luffy looked confused.

"You have to drink that, you almost were dehydrated," said Chopper. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and took a nip. He didn't get what happened or what Chopper just said… dyhudrat? Sanji stood up and walked to the kitchen. Nami smiled and Chopper also walked away.

"What happened?"

"You passed out when we were talking about the next island." Smiled Nami "You had a heat stroke…"

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Hmm… Your body is to hot, that's all, nothing serious," she smiled. Luffy smiled and closed his eyes again. Yes, his head hurts like hell, like he's been thinking the whole time. Nami smiled uneasy 'I'm such a liar… Heat strokes are fatal if you don't do something about it…' Luffy opened his eyes again and grunted.

"Headache… Not funny…" 'But we did something about it.' She thought. She smiled and grabbed the dishcloth, making it wet again.

"Luffy, drink some water, I'm not going to tell you every minute," Luffy nodded and took a nip. "Not a nip! A gulp! I'm going to put it in your nose!" yelled Nami. Luffy really had to drink  
something… He already wasn't a big drinker but more a big eater. Luffy pouted and took a big gulp. "Good boy." Smiled Nami.

"I want to cool off…" murmured Luffy. Nami blinked a few times and a huge smirk grew on her face.

"I'll be right back," She stood up and exited the infirmary. Luffy looked confused but lay down again. Nami came back after some time. "We're going to the deck," smiled Nami. Nami helped Luffy sitting up and they went to the deck. Luffy opened the kitchen door and was greeted by water… And another bucket, and another one and just for the fun, another one. Luffy was drenched and blinked a few times. He also gets a water balloon against his chest, threw by Usopp.

"Water balloon fight," he said in a low voice. Luffy blinked a few times and got pulled away by Brook with a little 'Yohoho'. Nami smiled while she was avoiding water balloons. The best way to cool off…

-xxxxxxxx-

"98.6 F,"(37 C) smiled Chopper looking at the thermometer.

"And that's good?" smiled Nami

"That's wonderful!" Nami looked at Luffy, drying himself off. The others were drying themselves of too. Yes, the whole mugiwara crew played, Zoro included… But he only ended up water balloon fighting with Sanji… Chopper cleaned everything and put everything on the right place again "Makes me wonder how he could play with such a headache…" Nami smiled and looked at the over-happily captain.

'Makes me wonder how I can like him, while he always causes me a headache…' thought Nami

"Namiiii! Let's play another game!" he cheered happy and over-enthusiast. Nami smiled and walked towards her

'But it's the good-kind of headache,'

**-  
Nami always gets a headache when Luffy is irritating her right? Well, that's the clue. I hoped you liked this fic =D Bye bye.**


End file.
